The greatest Shade
by jubilife
Summary: A boy uncovers something sinister, in the form of a meteorite.  He then joins forces with Yunsung to stop Nightmare and his new apprentice, his best friend?


-1**Here is my first Soulcalibur fic. I usually write pokemon stories, but I recently got into the soulcalibur series… so yeah… here's my story.**

Nick stood up. He had finally finished scrubbing the floor.

"Dad, I'm done. Can I go out now?" He called.

"Yeah, sure, just don't break anything. Your mother would kill me!"

"Okay!" Nick was nineteen. As soon as he could find a job, he was moving out of that place.

"Hey, Nick!" His best friend, Mike was outside waiting for him. He threw a stick at him, which he caught.

"Why don't we have a swordfight right here and now?" He said cockily.

"Sure, why not?" Mike tried to catch him off guard by swinging his stick at Nick while he was still speaking. The boy stepped back, avoiding the blow, and stabbed inwards at his friends heart. The other child knocked it away and swung at him forcefully. Nick ducked underneath the blow and kicked his friend in the face, before delivering a final stab to the heart.

"You cheated!" Mike said.

"Did not! I don't remember pulling a gun out on you." Nick retorted. Mike opened his mouth to retort, but was stopped cold by the sight of a meteor falling towards the earth. It got closer, and everyone saw it was going to land in the middle of the town. The entire population scattered, except Mike.

"What are you doing?" Nick called to his friend.

"I'm gonna check this out. So cool!" Nick was near the spot the meteor was going to land.

"Hey, don't do this. You'll die." Mike desperately wanted his friend to come back.

"I've been doing stuff like this all my life and I haven't died once!" Nick stared. Did he hear himself? The meteor hit the ground. Hundreds of people were knocked off of their feet by the dust that was knocked up. Nick couldn't see what happened to Mike. He was busy covering his face and running and didn't pay that much attention. He turned around and ran for the rock. There was nothing there. Not a single trace of Mike's existence. The dust clouds settled. Nick reluctantly removed his hand from over his mouth and breathed. He looked around. Hundreds lay dead from breathing in that dust. Nick sighed. He hurried and chipped off a large piece of the meteor and left, quickly so he could beat the media. His dad was a blacksmith. Nick grinned. He was going to ask if his dad could make him a real sword from this rock. Then he could move or something and whenever he met someone new he could brag about it.

"Dad! Can you make a sword out of this?" He asked the second he got into the house.

"Oh, you're alive!" His dad said, running into the living room.

"Did you breathe any of the dust?"

"No Dad. I'm not that stupid." His father breathed a sigh of relief.

"You wanted me to make you a sword? I've told you already, I can't waste any of my metal for free use. If you can come up with the money or bring me some of your own-"

"I have my material right here." He said, handing his father the chunk of rock. His father sighed.

"It'll be ready in ten minutes. After that we have to get out of this town."

Fifteen minutes later, the sword was finally complete. Nick was proud of his weapon. He then followed his dad out of town, their car having been destroyed by the meteor. Nick's thoughts went back to his friend Mike. That idiot had to kill himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike awoke with a jolt. A man in silver armor, with light blue eyes and blonde hair looked down on him.

"You have great potential." Mike stared at the man.

"Okay… that's very well and all, but where am I?"

"You will become my apprentice, to carry on my work when I am gone." Mike was worried for the first time in his life.

"What do you mean? The only work I carry on is washing the dishes every night." He said.

"Remember, they will fear, the greatest Nightmare!… and, Shade." The man said, putting his hand on Mike's shoulder. Mike became filled with a dark energy.

"Alright. Let's go get some souls." He said, an evil smile spreading across his lips.

**How was it? I really liked how it turned out. How about you guys? Please review. That would really make my day, and it would definitely put it above my other stories.**


End file.
